From Here On Out
by Hitachiin Shibo
Summary: Starts off with a short songfic, HikaxKaoru, other couples revealed later huzzah? What happens when the boys decide to share their secret, willingly and not so willingly? What will become of them and host club after that.
1. It's All About Us

Ello' This is my first fanficcy on here, hopefully you enjoy.  
Uh i dunno... no sex or anything to scandalously burn your eyes or anything, HikaxKao

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (very VERY sadly) and I also do not own the song "All About Us" for that is the wonderful property of t.A.T.u.

I heard the song and instantly was liek OHMIGOSH! This is so them, must write this song.  
It hasn't been beta read but I have pretty friggen awesome grammar and spelling [plus a wicked sweet spellcheck]  
Italics are text messages later on [unless a word is just being stressed.]  
Centered and underlines are lyrics, duh :)

Sorry for Kaoru's slight OOCness, but it's no biggie really.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kaoru, you know I love you, right? Not matter what." Hikaru spoke quietly to his twin. Who had turned away from him. Rolling in the bed they shared to face the wall, out of Hikaru's grasp.

"Yeah I know." He said refusing to turn back to his twin, the tears not stopping from rolling down his eyes.

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us

"Boys, don't you think it's about time you stopped sleeping together?" asked their mother, tone laced with concern, at breakfast the next morning.

Hikaru stiffened at the question, while Kaoru sunk in more upon himself. It hurt Hikaru to see his brother so miserable because of their relationship.

"Why does it matter mom?" Hikaru asked shooting his mother a look. Under the table, where she couldn't see, he gave Kaoru's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kaoru spared his brother a glance then smiled lightly, the kind of smile that made Hikaru's heart flitter in his chest. Kaoru regained his usual confidence, and followed Hikaru's lead.

"Seriously, it's not like it's a big deal. And this way we don't need two beds, and closets and all that." He said nonchalantly.

"But boys… you're 16 now…" She tried to say.

"Mom." They said in unison. "It's no big."

She simply sighed, when they were like this she couldn't get them to budge and she couldn't see a reason to punish them for it.

So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me

They sat next to each other on the couch, tying to avoid the glances of the other hosts members, who, while they were trying desperately not to judge their fellow hosts, the brothers they loved, were finding it difficult. Hikaru grasped Kaoru's hand trying to instill his strength in him but Kaoru knew he was just as nervous and needed his support equally.

They had told them the truth.

They had noticed that when they said this, Hunny and Kyoya had simply looked away while the others' jaws had practically dropped to the floor. And now they sat against the others, waiting for them to pass judgment upon them.

If they rejected them, they would just go back to their own world, where there was only them. Only Kaoru and Hikaru, and they could be happy.

And it's all about  
It's all about  
It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us

Before they'd entered the third music hall they'd already decided that they were going to tell their friends today, finding it too hard to keep it a secret from them any longer. "Hey, just remember Kaoru, no matter what they say, it's all about us." Kaoru had smiled indulgently at the golden eyes that matched his, and grabbed his twin's hand.

"Yes," he said giving it a squeeze, "It's all about us."

There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us

Hikaru looked over at his twin suddenly, and saw that he was looking at him as well. And he smiled at him, and suddenly his whole chest felt as if a weight was lifted. No matter what they said, no matter what happened now, they could never touch their love for one another.

He reached up and wrapped him arm around Kaoru's shoulder. "I love you, Kaoru." He said, ignoring the five pairs of eyes that were watching them.

"Like I could forget. I love you too, Hikaru." He smiled at his twin and the world felt lighter. Whatever was tossed against them, they could face, as long as they had the other to support them. Grins broke out on their faces.

It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must

They'd do whatever it took to stay together. They wouldn't be separated, not before they died. They'd move to another country. Forswear family, friends, money, and prestige. Anything.

'Cause ya know  
It's all about us  
It's all about love  
In you I can trust  
It's all about us

Kyoya was the first person to walk over and lay his hand gently on Hikaru's shoulder. He graced them with a very rarely seen smile. And Tamaki's jaw simply dropped even more. "I understand." He said, and continued to stand there, showing his support for the brother's decision, though to all of them his reasoning was cloudy. It took less than a second for Hunny to jump into Kaoru's lap.

"Me, Osa-chan, and Takashi, we support you too." And indeed Mori made his way to sit by the little blonde, out of obedience to his cousin, or because he truly supported the twins, they didn't know. They still appreciated the gesture.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched a little. "It doesn't really matter to me," she said shaking her head, "As long as you're happy. But seriously… I need to study, so…" and she started walking away.

"Mommy…" spoke Tamaki finally.

"Yes, dad?" Kyoya answered.

"We have a very strange family…"

And they all just scoffed at the stupid King of the host club. Kaoru and Hikaru were in a laughing fit.

"You guys…" Kaoru said between laughs.

"Are the greatest." Hikaru finished while laughing. They'd had nothing to worry about the night before. Their friends were truly their friends. And they should have trusted them.

Haruhi opened the door to leave, and down fell two men who had apparently been eavesdropping on their whole conversation.

At being discovered they sprinted off.

"Shit." Hikaru said bluntly.

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop

Immediately Kyoya was on the phone. "I need you to apprehend two students, soon to be exiting from the school. Minori Akiko and Shigeo Kazahito." He nodded as the person on the other line responded. "Call me when you've done so."

No one asked how Kyoya knew who they were, seeing as Kyoya knew everything. "Well that could have been an unfortunate incident." He said casually.

Tamaki had approached his 'sons' and was giving them some nonsense about the purity of love in all its forms, or something. Roses and sparkles framed his twirling form, and his eyes were alight.

They each rolled their eyes. "Shut up, King." They said in unison, and in a flash Tamaki was sulking in the corner.

"You want to eat some cake with us?" Asked Hunny with a very bright shining smile. For once the twins took him up on his offer, since this time it was maple cake.

After cake Hunny got sleep, and nodded off in Mori's lap, asking him to not take them home until they were sure Kaoru and Hikaru wouldn't get in trouble.

Eventually Kyoya got the phone call that the two eavesdroppers had been caught. His glasses flashed menacingly before he walked off to have his phone conversation.

The twins and Tamaki, who'd gotten out of his corner for cake, shivered. Kyoya could be quite frightening.

And it's all about  
It's all about

"See you later." Hikaru called to his king and the shadow king. Mori had taken Hunny home immediately after the phone call. Tamaki watched as they exited and then crossed to the window, sitting on the sill, as was usual for him. "What do you think, Kyoya?"

"About what, Dad?" he asked, looking up from his laptop.

Tamaki smiled at the fact that Kyoya had willingly used the nickname he'd given him. "This whole situation."

"It's nothing to worry about, if anything, their acts will be more convincing and bring in more revenue. And those two eavesdroppers have been taken care of. From now on they will be studying abroad." Then he continued typing, whatever it was that he always worked on.

"Is that all you ever think of?" he sighed, and then shook out his head.

"Tamaki…?" Kyoya said, as it was odd for Tamaki to snap at him.

Tamaki smiled his thousand watt smile, "Sorry, I guess I'm just stressed."

"Oh." He said hesitant to continue typing. "Tamaki…" He started.

"What is it Mom?" He asked, looking to his best friend.

"Nothing," Kyoya just shook his head.

Tamaki shrugged off the odd way Kyoya was acting and looked out the window in time to see the Hitachiin twins walking to their waiting car. Hikaru, he assumed, with his arm around Kaoru's waist.

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us

When they got home they'd immediately walked to their shared bedroom. Before reaching the bed they'd switched into baggy sweatpants to sleep in. Kaoru's orange and Hikaru's blue, of course. Kaoru slipped into the bed first, crossing his hands behind his head as he waited for his love to join him. Hikaru looked down at his beautiful twin admiringly before sliding into bed with him. Instantly Kaoru curled up at his side and Hikaru put his arm around him, laying a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Today went well." Hikaru said first, relishing in the feel of his brother next to him, holding him, sharing his warmth.

"Agreed. I was so surprised when Kyoya took the first step." He said looking up at his brother. He smiled, also enjoying finally being able to be close to his dear brother.

"Probably had a motive, something like needing to keep us there to make money for the club." He grimaced for a second. "I wonder what happened to those two guys…"

"I shudder to think of it." Replied Kaoru.

A comfortable happy silence fell between, each listening to the synchronized beat of their hearts, and the even breathing of the other. "Hey… Hikaru."

"Hmm?" He asked pulling Kaoru in closer.

"I love you, so much." And he leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Hikaru's lips. He was left smiling like he had everything he could ever want, right here and now. And to him he did.

It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must

"I love you too, more than life itself." And it was true. Kaoru was the missing piece of his soul, and all he needed in life.

They had been laying silently together for awhile now and the sky had begun to darken. Kaoru had his head rested on Hikaru's shoulder, one hand lazily drawing circles on his chest, and Hikaru had his arm wrapped around Kaoru's shoulders. Slowly Kaoru looked up and placed a small kiss on Hikaru's lips. At this moment, there ever loving mother came into the room declaring, "Boys! I'm home! Ho-" she began before seeing her two boys on the bed, Kaoru's lips now just above Hikaru's.

"Hey mom," Hikaru's replied smoothly.

"Welcome home." said Kaoru, though Hikaru could see the faint blush on his cheeks, and the dread sinking into his eyes. Their mother just stuttered, unsure what to do or say, and the boy weren't about to move, lest she think they were ashamed of what they were doing.

She fainted.

"Mom!" They shouted out in unison. They ran to where she sat collapsed on the floor. Maids were running down the hallway towards where she was in the open door of the twins' room as well. The boys kneeled next to her, Hikaru had her head in his lap and Kaoru had her hand in his. "Mom wake up, wake up, come on." Kaoru said. By now the maids had gathered around them, and were in a flurry about what to do. By coincidence alone, one of the maids happened to have smelling salts with her.

Their mother woke up slowly. But when she woke up there was hell to pay.

'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

The boys sat silently hands held together as they took the verbal abuse from their mother. She screamed, ranted, and raved until she was blue in the face, and then screamed some more. Sick! Perverse! Wrong! Terrible! What had she done wrong? How could they betray her like this? And then she cried. Why god! How she loved her boys! Why!

And they wanted to tell her, to tell her that there was nothing to be done about it. Nothing could separate them. They would love each other forever, for no one could know the other better. And they were in love, had been in love and would remain such. It couldn't be wrong if it was love that ran this deep.

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are

After their mother finished her crying ranting rave, they looked at her, hands clasped together.

"We love you mom, really truly we do, and it's not your fault. We just love each other so much, and there is really nothing to do about it otherwise."

"But! Ah it's all my fault, if I had been around, or not let you sleep in the same room. Ahh!" She swirled around dramatically, and vaguely the boys were reminded of Tamaki, had she not been serious.

"Please try to understand, this really doesn't change of affect anything."

She turned an evil eye to them. "How long, _boys_, has this been going on?"

The rubbed the backs of their necks sheepishly… "Not… too long, ya know…" Stared Kaoru

"Just about a few… weeks, months… years." Hikaru finished, jumbling all the words together.

She looked at them, face turning quite an odd shade of purple, and for a moment they thought she would pass out again.

"THAT LONG!? Go to your room!" She yelled, and then quickly amended, "your _separate_ rooms!" They sighed and stood up, holding hands and walked to the hallway, they sighed lightly before walking in the opposite directions it took to get to their respective rooms. Kaoru jerked Hikaru towards him and placed a small kiss upon his lips.

Hikaru smiled lightly into the kiss, then spoke, "She took that better than I expected."

Kaoru nodded, though sighing. "Poor mother."

Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

Hikaru plopped down on his bed, and within a moment whipped out his phone, starting a text message.

_I miss you already. -3 H_ he sent to his brother, then setting his phone on his stomach. When his phone vibrated he picked it up to see a new message.

_I know… I miss you too. -3 K_ was the incredibly quick response.

_What are we going to do now, KaoKao? _Hikaru's face was bathed in the blue glow from his phone.

_I thought I was supposed to be the insecure one in this relationship. _ Hikaru laughed at his brother's response.

_I'm not allowed to be insecure? Wish someone had told me that… But I was thinking we need a game plan._

_You mean something to make this not look so bad to mom? Like a way to make this work for her?_

_Yeah! Exactly… but I can't think of anything._

_That's because I'm supposed to be the smart one Hika. :) But I think I have an idea…_

_Brat. I can be smart… sometimes. So what's your genius idea?_

_Well… I would much rather tell you t__his in person, I hate long messages._

_Psh, the real reason is because you want to be touching me._ He sent with a grin on his face.

_That'd be more exciting then my current position. And I could make it exciting for you too._

_Pervert -.-' _ Hikaru responded to his brother while rolling his eyes.

_What can I say, you rubbed off on me._

_I'm going to avoid the obvious innuendo ;) But seriously, idea?_

_What if… you know all that stuff Kyoya steals from us to sell online?_

_Eh? Yeah. He friggen stole my only good pencil!_

_Haha, well we can show mother what a revenue we bring in, she can't be that mad if our relationship is earning her money._

_I think you think a little lowly of mother, her kids are in love with each other, money isn't all she's thinking about. _

_It will be if we can help her with her new line, you know the one she's been freaking out about._

_What do you mean? _He texted back, confused.

_We bring in money just standing next to each other, we're both good looking, we could model her new line._

_:o Great idea! Her new line is pretty BA looking too…_

_You want to go talk to her about it?_ Kaoru texted him back asking.

_Yeah, let's go. _

Hikaru closed his phone and hopped off of his bed, and walked towards the door. Upon opening it he saw his brother already standing there waiting for him. He grinned. "How long were you standing there texting me?"

"About five messages ago," he responded grinning.

It's all about us  
It's all about us

They talked their mother in to it quite easily after showing her Kyoya's website and all of the money they made together. They knew that if she wasn't in a flurry over her new line that it would never have worked and they would have had to find a whole new plan, but hey it worked out alright.

Later that night they lay wrapped up together in Hikaru's bed.

"We don't have to be afraid anymore, the secret it out." Hikaru spoke to his twin, who had his arms tangled around him, snuggling into his chest.

"God I love you." Kaoru said, looking up at his twin. "Always so reassuring." And he smiled the most beautiful smile Hikaru had ever seen, bright and startling, a gift from an angel, a beautiful thing.

"You're so gorgeous. Kaoru, you must be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I'm pretty sure that makes you the perfect narcissist." Kaoru replied quickly with a devilish grin and a small kiss upon Hikaru's lips.

"You saved our asses you know?" Hikaru told him.

"Yeah I know, but I did it for you." Kaoru graced him with a little smile.

"I love you too, in case you didn't already know."

*************************************************

TBC…. Probably anyway. :) Or if people want me too... [there is quite a bit I can spin off of this.]

Review Pleeeazles? Actually... 5 reviews... or I'm not posting the next chapter which is kind of wicked awesome.


	2. Lifeline

So, Allo! Chapta 2!  
I am not going to lie... This chapter would have been done like a week ago if it wasn't so damn hard to find a song for these two.  
Well, I finally found one. I like this chapter a lot, though the end is kind weird, cause I really wanted to get it done. I literally finished typing it like two minutes ago... no joke :D  
Au usual, I don't beta my stuff, but there should be little to no mistakes.  
YAY Kyoya & Tamaki Chapter! Kyoya is a little OOC, but not so much... and he's a bit moody, but it's no biggie :)  
I hope you Like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran, I wouldn't know what to do if I did...

* * *

With an urgent, careful stare,  
And some panic in those eyes

Tamaki found the shadow prince in a position he'd never expected to see him. Actually Tamaki would expect anyone in the world to be in this position before Kyoya. He sat head on his knees arms curled around them, body shivering slightly.

Tamaki knelt slowly before him and placed a gently hand on his shoulder. He jerked at the touch, eyes coming up and though Tamaki couldn't see it they widened the most minuscule bit.

"What?" Kyoya asked, though the harsh question did not have the correct effect, coming out of his mouth with a raspy sound, with his eyes red.

Tamaki smiled endearingly at his best friend. Then pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around the waist of a slightly shocked Kyoya. "I won't tell." He whispered softly.

Kyoya allowed his arms to come up and wrap around Tamaki, and his chin to rest on his shoulder.

If I see you lying there,  
Hoping this was the last time

"How're you doing today, Mommy?" Tamaki asked Kyoya upon entering the third music room. To everyone else it was a simple enough question. The same question he'd asked everyday upon seeing Kyoya. But the boys both knew what he meant by it.

"I'm doing just fine, Tamaki." He responded stiffly. For whatever ever holy deity people were believing in today's sake, he broke down, just once, years ago, and now the boy had to ask him everyday if he was going to do it again. He was fine, and he had remained fine. But if Tamaki asked him again he was going to hit him.

Not that he would, even though Tamaki would come in and ask the same question tomorrow. Tamaki didn't even know why he was upset! How could he ask when he didn't even know what the problem was!

Kyoya took a moment to settle himself, whilst looking down at his notebook.

"And how're you?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful!" Tamaki responded spinning about, rose petals flying. Kyoya couldn't help his mouth from lifting up at the corner due to his antics.

If you hear a distant sound,  
And see footsteps by your side.

"Mommy!" Tamaki screeched from across the room, right after host club closed. Kyoya looked up from his notebook with an irritated glance. Tamaki was looking at him with melodramatic tears in his eyes, holding an arm around Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi looked like she wanted Tamaki to drop into some abyss.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked calmly walking over to join rest of the host club members. He eyed Kaoru and Hikaru, who were laughing wildly in unison. He struggled to hold back a sigh.

"These two… devilish twins… were accosting our daughter!" Tamaki screeched out. Said 'devilish' twins were close to tears. And Kyoya finally did let out a sigh.

"Tamaki," he said with the voice of one who often had to re-teach the same lesson, "Did the twins not come out to us, only yesterday? Obviously they are not at all interested in Haruhi." He told the man, who was processing the information slowly.

"… Oh!" he released Haruhi who looked quite happy at this development, and turned on the twins. "You are evil!" He said to them, and broke into a rant on how they shouldn't corrupt innocent minds. Getting bored easily, the twin walked off close enough to touch, to join Mori and Hunny in conversation.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Tamaki as he visibly deflated, at once again having being disrupted in the middle of one of his grand speeches. He jotted something in his notebook.

"I've got studying to do, I have a test tomorrow." Haruhi muttered, then attempted to inch away to the door without notice. Not that she got away with it.

"Good Bye daughter!" Tamaki yelled wrapping Haruhi in her in a hug and swinging her around before setting her back down, she quickly rushed out.

Kyoya harshly dotted another note in his notebook.

"We're going home!" Kaoru yelled as they walked to the door, hand in hand. Kyoya had noticed that all through the day they had been close enough to touch, sharing soft affectionate touches, for no reason other than to touch the other person. It was a pleasant thing to see.

Another angry note was scrawled in the notebook, while Kyoya kept up perfectly calm, cool, and calculating demeanor.

Hunny crawled onto Mori's back and laid his cheek on the top of his head. "I'm sleepy, let's go," Hunny drawled before wrapping small arms around his neck. Mori smiled lightly and then they left.

Kyoya sat on one of the couches, and looked over his notebook.

Tamaki turned to look at his friend, planning on going over to join him; he hated leaving him alone after host club. Heck, he just hated not being next to him… Not that he'd ever say anything about that.

When the world comes crashing down.  
I will find you if you hide.

What he saw was a slight, barely discernable shiver. Kyoya was clutching his notebook with both hands, knuckles turning white at the pressure he was applying. No. Immediately Tamaki was at his side, arms around his shoulders. "Kyoya. What's wrong?" He asked in a voice so filled with caring concern it drove Kyoya insane.

"Leave me alone! I'm so sick of your damned worrying, I'm _fine!_" He almost yelled. But Kyoya did not yell. He was above that. He shoved Tamaki's arms off of him and set his notebook down absentmindedly.

Tamaki had a wounded look on his face, but most of all he was shocked. Never had Kyoya lashed out at him like this.

"I need to go." Kyoya responded quickly. "Father… wants me home on time today; he hasn't informed me what for." With that he walked to the door.

"Kyoya… You can always talk it out with me…" Tamaki spoke to him, praying to get through to him.

"No. I can't." Kyoya barely said as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

If you wish it, wish it now.  
If you wish it, wish it loud.

Tamaki sighed and glanced down to see the notebook, open to the page Kyoya'd been writing in today. Warily he grabbed it, all too curious to discover what it was Kyoya was always writing in it. He could see numbers, notes about what please designators, but the last three notes… he read these last few notes, and his breath caught.

_Tamaki is adorable when he pouts._

_Tamaki is in love with Haruhi. Too late now.._

_Kaoru and Hikaru are so in love. I could never have that with Tamaki._

"Oh, Kyoya," Tamaki said lightly. He had been jotting these notes just to continuously tell himself he couldn't have Tamaki. Just so he could get over him, or at least try to. "I'm not in love with Haruhi, Kyoya… I'm…" and he shut the notebook shaking his head wistfully. "Why didn't you tell me?"

If you want it, say it now.  
If you want it, say it loud.

Kyoya sat in the backseat of his limo, trying not to dig his hands into his scalp, and to keep burning tears from dripping down his face, or even falling out of his pretty brown eyes. He hated arguing with Tamaki, but more so he hated how he always felt like he was falling apart lately. He was on Ootori, he was too prideful, he was too strong to let it happen to him. And just what would his father think of him falling apart, especially over Tamaki Suoh! To think! The only reason they were friends anyway was because his father had required it. He could hear him saying over breakfast one morning, "Be close to your allies; be even closer to your enemies." That was the only reason this friendship had started. And it was just a game he'd play to keep his father's graces.

But then he'd heard Tamaki play the piano.

He could hear that beautiful sound echo in his memories, the notes felt as if they traveled slowly through his heart, and once again he had to struggle to hold back tears. It was laughable how he'd hated Tamaki at first. He was such a presumptuous bastard, when they hardly even knew each other. But then… Tamaki was the only person to ever see straight through him. To tell him that he wasn't trying hard enough. To hear those words, Tamaki was so right, so open to state them. He'd told him that he could surpass his brothers. For someone to have such faith in him, to look through him like glass, it was unavoidable.

He was in Love with Tamaki Suoh.

A tear dripped off of his face, landing softly on his white-knuckled hands.

He almost laughed aloud when he realized what he wasn't holding within them.

We all make mistakes.  
Here's your lifeline.  
If you want it, I want to.

Kyoya entered the third music room the next day like nothing had happened, for that's what he was known best for. Calm and collected, yup that was him. Not that his heart was covered in the slick grey dread, or anything like that. Tamaki approached him, not with a breezy smile upon his face like normal, but greeted him in the same voice as usual, with the same question as usual. "Kyoya! How're you doing today?" But his face was close to expressionless, not that the other host club members sitting behind him could see, and they probably didn't notice the obvious false cheeriness in his voice like Kyoya did.

And Kyoya wanted to tell him that no, he was not doing fine. He was doing the exact opposite of fine. But he answered with his customary answer. "I'm doing just fine, Tamaki." Except that he wasn't and nearly choked on the words.

"You left this here yesterday, Mommy!" Tamaki answered in a sunny voice. He held out the black notebook with both hands, one placed lightly on top of it. Kyoya reached for it, and when he did, Tamaki's hand on top of the notebook lightly dusted over his knuckles. He then let him take it from his hands. Kyoya looked up into Tamaki's violet eyes to see something he'd never seen before, and he didn't understand what it was. Tamaki then turned back to the other host club members who were chatting lightly amongst themselves.

He spun around dramatically before announcing today would be a regular day, and that he'd gotten new cake for Hunny.

We all make mistakes.  
Here's your lifeline.  
If you want to, I want to

Host club was in session, and it was hard to not look at Tamaki as he wooed another impressionable young woman. But with a controlled sigh, Kyoya looked away and began walking amongst hosts and designees. He flipped open his notebook to the page he'd been on to make a note on how many designees Haruhi had today, and what he saw shocked him enough to make him stop suddenly for a second before regaining his composure. The second was all he needed to process the note written in the flamboyant but delicate script of _him._

_Kyoya… Stay after today, please?_

If he'd been anyone else he would have been blushing furiously. Tamaki had seen his notes. And what the hell did this note mean? Was he going to tell Kyoya he didn't want to see him ever again? Kyoya did his best to ignore the note and started making his notes on the opposite page. He didn't notice that Tamaki had looked up when he'd abruptly stopped, knowing of course the reason, and gauged his response.

Around the room, the hosts were up to their normal activities, despite the chaos brewing within Kyoya, and whatever was going on inside of Tamaki. The shadow prince stopped by the twins momentarily, to notice that their act was not so much an act anymore, and that they were much more open and happy. Once again they traded casual touches more and more, and while the girls didn't really consciously notice it, it made them even more enamored of the twins.

Hikaru ran a hand lightly through Kaoru's hair, which Kaoru leaned into. Kaoru then leaned his forehead against his brothers, his eyes closing and a light smile feathering the corners of his mouth. Their breath mingled together nicely. "Kaoru." Hikaru whispered lightly, but loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Hikaru." Kaoru answered with a more full blown smile. His eyes opened and with them his pure love for his twin brimmed out, seeing it's equal reflection in his brothers. Sparkles glittered about them, and rose petals flew. Their fans screams could be heard throughout the room.

Kyoya and the rest of the hosts couldn't help but smile.

There's a field with a dream.  
I watched it grow with whitest light.

Tamaki sat at the rarely used piano in the third music room, lightly thrumming his fingers against his legs, waiting impatiently for Kyoya to arrive. When he could no longer sit idly he put his fingers slowly to the keys and played, not a known song, but something that just came to mind. Tamaki played with his heart most of the time, not his mind. And right now his heart was settled upon Kyoya. His mind wandered over how the situation had escalated. He let out a sigh and the music became slow and depressed. Kyoya thought he was in love with Haruhi. While it wasn't hard to see how he'd come to this assumption, seeing that was what Tamaki wanted people to see, it surprised him that Kyoya didn't know him better than that.

The music turned heartbreakingly sweet, floating eerily across the empty space of the room. How long had Tamaki been in love with Kyoya?

So long. Practically since Kyoya had flipped over the table at his house, and finally let his true self shine through. And it had been sealed when he agreed to form the host club with Tamaki.

He continued to play, letting the music take over his mind. He didn't even realize when Kyoya entered.

I watched us all reach out and lean.  
For the strength to touch the sky.

Kyoya had entered the third music room to find it actually being used for its intended purpose. There was Tamaki: playing a heart-wrenching melody, golden hair shining, eyes closed, face in an expression of peace. Just sitting like the god he was. Tamaki may have been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but the music his fingers caressed and coaxed into life was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. And not unlike the first time Kyoya had heard him play, he was easily moved to tears.

Finishing off the piece with a gentle note, a note that felt like a loving caress to Kyoya's ears, Tamaki looked up shocked to see his best friend crying before him. He smiled, a true light smile, with ease and rose from his seat at the piano. He walked lightly towards his best friend of several years, who was looking at him like he might bite.

Tamaki, with his usual charm, cupped Kyoya's face in his hands and wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs.

Kyoya was too shocked to do anything. Tamaki smiled in a way that made Kyoya's heart melt, and a bit taller than Kyoya, placed a kiss upon his forehead.

If you hear a distant sound.  
And some footsteps by your side.

As had been usual lately, Kyoya did something unexpected. He flung his arms around the host club king, burying his face in his neck. At first Tamaki was taken with surprise, but he quickly brought up both his arms, one wrapping tightly around the other boy's waist the other coming up to bury within his hair. "Oh Kyoya," Tamaki whispered lightly, in a tone not often heard from him, "How could you not have realized?" He shook his head lightly.

Kyoya back up just slightly to look up at Tamaki's face, "I…" but he didn't know how he'd managed to miss it. "You… Haruhi?" He tried to fill in questioningly.

Tamaki smiled indulgently down at him. "She's my daughter, Kyoya. What I feel for her is just like a fatherly affection. I want her to rise to her best while at Ouran, and I want her to only be with someone who deserves her. But I don't love her like that." He paused in his speech, to bring his hand around to cup Kyoya's cheek. "I don't love her, like I love you." And in true Tamaki style, he leaned down slowly, pausing slightly with his lips a breath away from Kyoya's, then laid a light kiss upon his lips, drawing back with a loving smile on his face.

Kyoya looked stunned for a second then smirked up at his best friend, the man he loved, and spoke confidently, "I love you, Tamaki Suoh."

"I know." Tamaki spoke and leaned down to kiss him again.

If you feel like comin' round.  
I will take you for a ride.

Upon entering the Host Club the next day, Kyoya smiled brightly at Tamaki, who smiled back equally bright.

Tamaki didn't ask his usual question, so Kyoya couldn't give his usual response. Instead Tamaki was instantly at his side, holding his hand lightly within his own. "Kyo." Tamaki said brightly, violet eyes shining.

"Tama." Kyoya responded.

They turned to see two members of the host club grumbling, one grinning ear to ear, and the other two resigned.

Kaoru and Hikaru grumbled as they handed over money to the adorable little Hunny, who was just about bouncing with happiness, and Mori and Haruhi, they just sighed as they gave Hunny his money.

Kyoya just smirked, and chuckled with a flash of his glasses, while Tamaki spun about, jaw dropped. "What is going on here?!" he shouted at the host club members.

"I'll tell you what!" Hikaru began, "This swindling kid just got 20 bucks from all of us because you two–" He said while pointing accusingly.

"Got together before the end of the month!" Kaoru finished, angrily.

"Wha! You bet on us?!" Then he turned to Haruhi and Mori, "And _you_ of all people! They got you in on the bet too?!"

"Well…" Haruhi mumbled rubbing the back of her neck, "I didn't really think either of you would man up before the month ended…" Her eyes remained downcast.

Tamaki looked horrified, but Kyoya burst out laughing, to the point that he was leaning over and grabbing his stomach. Tamaki looked over at his love, with a raised eyebrow. It took just a few second for a smile to end up on his face, while he shook his head.

"But how did you know?" Tamaki asked, lounging on the couch, Kyoya next to him.

"Well," Kaoru said, from where his chin sat on his brother's shoulder, "It started when Kyoya was the first person to support us."

"We tried to figure out what his motives were, and decided it was because he was in the same boat as us." Hikaru continued.

"I knew you guys could do it!" Hunny said happily beaming from his place in Mori's lap.

"I really didn't think you could," Haruhi stated bluntly, but at the flash of Kyoya's glasses she amended, "At least not so soon."

The boys just shook their heads, though happy. "And how did you know it wasn't just for revenue?" Kyoya asked.

"We didn't." They said in unison grinning.

If you wish it, wish it now.  
If you wish it, wish it loud.

"No one else can know… especially not our parents." Kyoya told Tamaki.

"I know." He responded.

"I love you, Tama." He said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I know." He answered with a grin. Kyoya sighed and sadly shook his head.

"How could I fall for such an idiot." He said, looking up at Tamaki with a smile touching his lips.

"Because I'm so wonderfully charming of course." He answered with confidence. "The question is how did I fall for someone like you?"

"Because, I'm so dashing and intelligent." He answered equally confident.

"Ah, I love you Kyo." He responded with a kiss.

If you want it, say it now.  
If you want it, say it loud.

Hunny smiled happily at the scene he'd witnessed after stepping out of the cake closet in the third music room. He grabbed Osa-chan and skipped off to find his Mori, who said he'd be waiting for him outside.

And Mori was dutifully waiting for him, and he hopped into his waiting arms, giving him a hug, and then scrambling onto his back.

"Let's go home." He said sleepily.

"Yes." Mori replied, carrying off his sleeping master.

We all make mistakes.  
Here's your lifeline.  
If you want it, I want to.

"Does everyone do that, Mommy?" Tamaki asked the drowsy Kyoya who was lying with his head on his chest, half asleep, with Tamaki's arms around his shoulders. His other hand was intertwined with Tamaki's and lying on his chest.

"Do what, Dad?" He responded sleepily, looking up and adjusting his glasses.

"Walk in, in the middle of people's private conversations?"

Kyoya's glasses flashed. "Oh yeah."

We all make mistakes.  
Here's your lifeline.  
If you want to I want too

* * *

Well! I hope you liked it.

If you read, PLEASE do review. Pretty please, with like sparkles and stuff?  
One more songfic chapta, and then you know, plot and stuff.

Hope this lived up to the expectations of those who favorited... please don't favorite without a review though... . it makes me sad inside and very confused.  
Next chapter soon! [sorry it wasn't focused mainly on Kaoru and Hikaru]


End file.
